happy_tree_friends_deadeye_derbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniffles
Sniffles is a boss in happy tree friends: deadeye derby. He is the first boss in the game, and is fought in camp pokeneyeout. When defeated, you will unlock Toothy. Sniffles is a blue anteater, that wears glasses. For all information about this character NOT related to deadeye derby, please check the Happy tree friends wiki. To see Sniffles's wikia page, click here. Boss Battle Sniffles rides in a giant drilling machine, which has good armour. He uses the normal sling, and at the start of the battle, he activates a glass dome, and it goes over him. You'll have to destroy it to damage Sniffles. Once you destroy the glass dome, he will activate a laser shooting robot. It will shoot at you every once in a while if you don't destroy it, and it does a large amount of damage. It only takes one hit to destroy it, so do that quickly, then get some shots on him. Once you've depleted his health bar there, he will try to activate a robot, but it accidentally shoots him, and his skin will be completely burned off, then he will fall back, and off his cart. Strategies Recommended Characters Giggles is great for this boss battle, just make sure you have health kits to spare. Splendid is another good pick, as he provides +15% health. His ability works a lot like Giggles's, but you don't need health kits. Since disco bear is practically useless in boss battles, and you wouldn't have unlocked any characters after the Sniffles boss battle, Giggles and Splendid are really your only options. You could use Handy, but Giggles and Splendid work better. A strategy for the sniffles boss battle, is to get your best slingshot, and Giggles, Splendid, or Handy. Once you've done that, get some lightning ammo, and then start. When on Sniffles first phase, Attack him normally. You can hit anywhere on the glass dome, since there are no eye-shots and such, just make sure you pull until the reticle flashes, then let go. When you're on his second phase, he'll call out laser shooting robots. When ever he gets prepped to get out a robot, use lightning ammo. This cancels the action of him summoning a robot, and gives you time to hit him. Keep doing that, and Sniffles should be relatively easy to beat. This strategy is a bit expensive to use, but it guarantees a win. Trivia * There is a goof in the boss battle. When sniffles activates the glass dome, he will still be able to shoot at you with his sling, even though there is glass blocking the way * Sniffles is your first opponent, as you fight him in the tutorial of the game ** Sniffles only attacks you once in the tutorial * The picture used for sniffles defeated boss fight is from the episode "I've got you under my skin" ** The only difference, is that the picture is edited with his eyes gouged out in the game * One of the pictures on the app store for deadeye derby has a picture that is impossible: it show a player using Nutty fighting against Sniffles with the Lumpy sling * The design for sniffles in deadeye derby is the one from seasons 3-4 Gallery promo sniffles.jpeg|An impossible promo picture of the game featured in the app store: You can't battle Sniffles with Nutty, Because Nutty is unlocked by beating Flippy sniffles edit.jpg|Sniffles about to call a robot Sniffled.gif|Sniffle's death animation Category:Characters Category:Bosses